


crash

by happymartyr



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymartyr/pseuds/happymartyr





	crash

my body aches  
pain runs through my veins and i feel broken  
my heart is pumping lava into me  
my brain is sending electric shocks into me  
the cold ground seeps through my clothing  
onto my skin  
my skin dampens  
wrinkles  
begins to tear  
i wither on the pavement  
on the ice  
in the snow  
my body starts to numb  
and i welcome it.


End file.
